How strong do you think I am?
by Beckhi The Vampire Lover
Summary: All Human. What Happens To Emmett, Alice And Bella When 3 New Kids Enrol In Forks High. Everyones Life Is About To Change, But Is Bella Strong Enough To Handle That? Story Better Than Summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

BPOV

"BELLLLLLLLLLY"

I woke with a start. Upon seeing it was only my bear of a brother I snuggled back under my covers."What Emmett?" I sighed, still half asleep. "Belly if you don't get up now we're going to be late!" "Ugh" I groaned "Can't we skip school today?" My brother was way too much of a morning person. " I'm sending Alice up in 5... 4... 3..." he said walking away. That woke me up, "NO! I'm up, promise" "Too late" giggled Alice from my doorway. "Now go get a shower while I pick out an outfit for you!" She chimed happily, shoving me into the bathroom. Why do I have to be the only night owl in a family of morning larks.

Maybe I should intrudce us. Me, my brother Emmett, and my sister Alice live here in Forks, Washington. Emmett is 18 and a big protective bear. He is about 6'4" muscley to the extreme, has brown curly hair and brown eyes. All the girls swoon when he smiles, as his dimples show. He's an overgrown 5 year old who loves playing practical jokes.

Alice and I are 17 and twins although we don't look or act anything like each other. Alice is a little hyperactive pixie. She is 4'11" very slim and dainty, with short black hair that spikes up like a halo, and big hazel eyes. She has an extreme obsession with fashion and loves to shop.

Then there's me. The odd one out. I'm very average, 5'6", brown hair, brown eyes, slim. See I told you I was average. I use sarcasm all the time, and I'm the realist of the family.

I emerged from the bathroom to find clothes scattered all over my room and Alice standing there looking very pleased with herself. "What am I wearing today Ali?" "Oh my gosh Bells, I found the perfect outfit for you!" This is typical Alice, you'd think I was incapable of dressing myself. As she held the outfit up I had to admit I did like it. A pair of black skinny jeans, and a long t-shirt saying "You're just jealous the voices are talking to me". After getting dressed and Alice forcing make-up on me, we went downstairs for breakfast only to find Emmett burning toast. "Emmy, you know to wait for me to cook" I teased. "After all I am the only one who can cook in this family". He smiled sheepishly and mumbled something like "At least I didn't blow anything up." I giggled remembering him blowing up the microwave when he put metal in it. After binning the burnt remains and making us all some proper breakfast, we were ready to go.

We drove to school in Emmett's jeep. Once we got there we went our seperate ways but before I got away Alice said "Todays going to be a good day, but tell Mike you don't like pancakes". With that she bounced off. Oh I forgot to say Ali is psychic.

Well thats the first chapter! Hope you like it. Review Please =]]

Beckhi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I may wish I own twilight but sadly I do not. I also don't own Alexz Johnson's songs

BPOV

I dismissed what Alice said and walked up to the music room where I knew my best friends and fellow musicians Jase and Marc would be waiting for me.

"Late again Bella, you look awful, what time did you get to sleep last night?" "Thanks Jase, nice to know. Erm I think it was about 5am, then Em insisted on waking me up at 5:45". Marc started laughing, when we used to date he found out just how much I hate being woken up. "Damn Bells does your brother have a death wish?" "Probably, but anyway, we have 20 minutes until the bell and I wrote a new song!" "Well why are we still chatting!" Jase exclaimed, while Marc yelled "LETS HEAR IT!"

I handed them the music then sat down with my guitar, Tommy. Yes I named him. "Okay, lets hit it!"

"You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far  
Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it  
Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down  
Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it  
Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..  
It's over-rated  
And it's over-rated  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
It's over-rated"

"BELLS THAT WAS AWESOME!!" "Indoor voice please Marc, God I swear you're just like Emmett sometimes" I said rolling my eyes."But thanks, I do actually like this song" "Erm Bella..." "Yeah Jase?" "Can we go over I'm in love with my guitar please, I still need to perfect the drum beat for it" "Sure!"

1...2...3

"I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow

Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar

I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah

Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no on'es a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar

_[Chorus]_  
Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah

I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with my guitar  
I'm in love with my guitar"

Literally the second we finished we heard the bell ring. "CRAP! I'm going to be late. Catch you guys later, by the way Jase, you rocked those drums" Flashing a smile at the guys I ran out the door.

"Ooof" It felt like I had ran into a wall. No, that can't be right, I'm not at the end of the corridor yet. I realised I must of ran into someone, blushing I looked up about to apologise when I lost my ability to speak. I had ran into a greek god. "Are you alright?" The god asked looking concerned. I must of looked like an idiot, my face completely red by this point and my mouth opening and closing silently like some sort of goldfish. At this point I simply nodded then ran into the girls toilets, where I started hyperventilating. I guess I had been holding my breath back there. I splashed some water on my face and returned to my normal pale complexion. When I was certain the coast was clear I set off to the last half of first period. What else could happen today?

End Of Chapter 2. Please Review!!

Beckhi

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Jase Said I Don't Own Twilight =[[

BPOV

30 minutes until lunch and I'm counting down the seconds. God I hate trig and to make the class even better I have to sit next to Mike Newton, my stalker. "Pssst, Bella" Please kill me now. "What Mike?" "I was thinking we could go for pancakes after school" He whispered smiling at me. "Sorry Mike I don't eat pancakes" Damn that pixie for being right. "Oh, well we could..." "MR NEWTON! Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" "N..n..no sir" "Then silence" Hahaha guess teachers are good for something after all.

I walked out of class to find my beloved sister bouncing. "Oh my god Bellsy, I'm in love! You're sitting with us today, go find your unfashionable friends and hurry! I'll meet you in the cafeteria!" With that she bounced off making everyone stare at the hyperness that is Alice.

Now I know better than to defy Ali, so I ran up to the music room to get Jase and Marc. "Alice needs us to sit with her today" I panted. "She's not going to try to turn us into Ken dolls again is she?" Marc asked skeptically, "No..." I giggled remembering the last time we had sat with Alice, "But she did call you both unfashionable." "How dare she." Jase said as camp as he could. That was it for all of us, the next second we were rolling on the floor laughing. "Come on, we can't take too long, otherwise she'll plan revenge" I said as soon as I got my breath back. Their eyes widened and the next minute I'm being thrown over Marc's shoulder and him and Jase were sprinting to the cafeteria.

They screeched to a halt and casually said "Hi Alice". Giggles erupted from Ali "Hows it hanging Bells?" "Oh its fantastic... PUT ME DOWN MARC!" I screamed. He immediatly dropped me and of course I landed flat on my backside. "Thanks for that Mark dear" I said sarcastically. "Anytime my love" Marc joked. Me, Jase and Ali burst out laughing, "DUDE! How did you say that with a straight face?" I blurted out inbetween gasps. Maybe I should explain mine and Marcs relationship, like I mentioned earlier we used to date but currently he is exploring the gay side of his bisexual self. We're still really close and we joke around with each other all the time. I love him and he loves me but in a strictly friends way.

It was only then I realised that there were two other people seated at the table. A boy and a girl, both blonde, both beautiful. I nudged Ali and jerked my head towards the gorgeous strangers. "Oh, sorry Bells I forgot to introduce you. This is Rosalie and Jasper, they're new isn't that great!" Her voice went dreamy when she said Jaspers name, yes pixie we will be having talks when we get home. "Hi, I'm Bella, these two idiots behind me are Marc and Jase. Where did you move from?" I asked as I took a seat. "Alaska" Rosalie said "Our brother Edward is here too but he's probably gone to find a piano somewhere" "Oh my gosh thats awesome. Bella you should let him play with you guys!" Alice gushed. "Maybe Ali. Us three are a band." I explained seeing confused looks on Jasper and Rosalies faces. "BELLY!!" Well theres no mistaking that voice. "EMMY!!" I shouted, deciding to annoy him by using his 'girly' nickname infront of people. Yep thats the glare. I put on a puppy dog face worthy of Alice "Sorry Em, I forgot I'm not allowed to use that name in public. I was just happy to see my big brother." He pulled me into a big hug. Haha sucker. "It's okay Bells, I wasn't really mad honest" God he is too easy, but I love him. "Hey Alice, who are the peop..." I looked up, wondering what was wrong. Only to find him staring at Rosalie. SMACK! Marc had whacked Emmett on the back. "Sorry man, I thought you were going to choke on the drool". All seven of us laughed at that. Suddenly the bell rang. Damn that hour went fast. "Rose, Jasper, come to ours after school. Bring your brother if you want. Meet you in the parking lot" After Ali said that I ran off to my next lesson. Oh joy, biology.

Review please =]]

Love You Guys

Beckhi

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's Been A Few Days. I've Been Busy, And I Landed Myself In Hospital Yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I Do Not Own Any Of Stephanie Meyers Fabulous Characters. **

**On With The Chapter**

BPOV

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I tripped over a few times, but thats nothing new, and I 'accidentally' hit Mike on the head with a tennis raquet in gym.

I walked to the parking lot to find everyone waiting for me. "Bella, you're going to ride back with Marc and Jason. Edward got sick at lunch and left Rose and Jazz without a ride. Race you back to ours!" Alice explained.

"Thats fine. You two still coming over to ours?" I asked Jasper as he was the closest. "Sure, if you're certain you don't mind" "Not at all. See you there!" I replied happily.

With that we all piled into the two cars and sped off. Of course Ali won the race, it was Emmett driving after all.

We all rushed into the house to get out of the rain. "Zee!" I yelled jumping on the girl standing in our living room. "B!! I came round because I rightly thought that Marc would come straight here" she explained. Turning to Marc she added "Go clean your room, then you can come back round. I'm going to stay and chat to my lover for abit" Marc walked out while I laughed. It's a standing joke that me and Zee are lesbian lovers.

Zee is Marcs cousin. She, Marc, Jase, and Zee's best friend Gemma live next door.

Zee's real name is Hepzhibah, she's 17, but she's English so she finshed school at 15. She's an underrated beauty. Standing at 5'7", she has extremely pale skin, full lips, eyes that change colour, and everchanging hair. She is very curvy with E cup breasts, has 11 piercings and 2 tattoos. Zee is an artist but also works in a coffee shop so she can maintain a steady income.

She's alot like me in the fact that she's clumsy, blushes alot, is very sarcastic, and always gets accused of not seeing herself clearly. Hepzhibah has somniphobia, so we spend most nights together, writing songs and talking. Hence the joke about being lovers.

Gemma on the other hand reminds me of Ali. She's 18 and works as a personal shopper. Like Zee, Gem is from England and finished school at 16. Gemma is 5'11", with tan skin, beautiful red hair, and big blue eyes. She has cute little dimples, a perfect figure and is overall gorgeous. She's very ditzy, has 3 piercings and 1 tattoo, loves the colour pink, and is always hyper.

The only thing Zee and Gem have in commen is that they're both very flirty and easy going.

"Ciao darling" Zee said kissing me on the cheek. "Hi babe, how's the new piece coming on?" I asked. She's working on a new painting, about slavery, but she thinks somethings missing so she's very frustrated with it. She started biting on one of her lip rings, a sure sign she's nevous or aprehensive about something. "Well, I had the idea to use blood to represent the pain and death, but before I do anything I want you to have a look and tell me if you think it'll work"

"No problem, I'll come round later, maybe you could help me with a new song?" "Deal!"

After our little conversation I remembered there were other people in the room.

"Oh! Zee this is Rosalie and Jasper, they just moved here from Alaska" I said finally remembering my manners.

"Ace! New People. Hey I'm Hepzhibah, but please call me anything you want except that."

"Zee Zee, how much do you love me?" Ali asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alot Al, but not enough to let you give me a makeover" She answered laughing.

"But, look at what you're wearing!" "What about it?"

Personally I couldn't see anything wrong with Zee's clothes. A low cut Iron Maiden shirt with her leather jacket saying "God Save The Queen - Sex Pistols" on the back, and a black denim mini with leopard print leggings. She was wearing her normal New Rocks. Overall the outfit was very Hepzhibah.

Ali started rambling about everything she thought was wrong with the outfit. Zee rolled her eyes and walked over to Emmett.

"Hey Brother Bear!" She smiled giving Em a hug. "How are you today my little Snow White?" Emmett questioned looking at her closely. He had become even more protective about her when she split with her boyfriend last week. She had been with him for 4 years and hasn't handled the break-up well. "I'm fine, honestly" Zee replied.

"You know I just worry about you hun" "I know and I appreciate it, but right now I'm okay" She said giving him another big hug.

"Mark and Gemma are coming over now, so we should sit in a circle and do proper introductions! Get to really know one another!" Ali said happily, smiling at everyone.

"Sure thing Alice, just let me and Zee get a coffee.

And so the interrigations begin.

Please Review!!

Love Y'all

Beckhi

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so lets get this straight, I don't own Twilight (Apart from the book lol) - That belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Jase, Marc or Gemma they're just my friends (Yes they do exist) I do however own Zee as Jase made me put myself in the story (My middle name is Hepzhibah, weird name I know) Marc did the description of me in the last chapter so I have to give him my thanks. Thanks for the reviews and alert adds! They make me smile =]] Anyway, on with the chappy...**

BPOV

I can't believe Alice was serious about sitting in a circle, yet here the 9 of us are on the living room floor. Once me and Zee got coffee we walked into an almost unrecognisable room.

Ali had got Emmett to push all the furniture against the walls, so there was more space, and she had grabbed all the pillows and duvets from upstairs and laid them out on the floor.

The circle went as follows me, Zee, Gemma, Marc, Jase, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, then back to me again.

"Right! Here's what we're going to do, start by saying your name and a nickname you don't mind being called. Then tell us an embarrassing moment and 3 facts about yourself!" Alice chirped. Everyone mumbled an acceptance of this plan.

"Great! I'll start and then we'll go clockwise around the circle!" "Go on then Ali" I sighed, fed up already.

"Okay, I'm Alice, but you can call me Ali. My embarrassing moment is the time I was dancing in school because I was bored and my pants ripped!" Everyone chuckled at this. "And 3 facts... 1. I love shopping, 2. I aspire to be a fashion designer and 3. I hate coffee" With that she stuck out her tongue at me and Zee. "Yay, Jasper next!"

"My names Jasper but I answer to Jazz. My most embarrassing moment was when Rose decided to give everyone in the school **(A/N in Alaska)** a baby picture of me on the potty naked, it was revenge apparently. Fact 1. I love history, 2. I was born in Chicago and 3... I'm a twin? Sorry I couldn't think of anything."

"Rosalie, also known as Rose. The reason for revenge on Jazz is my embarrassing moment, I had just drove to school and someone walked past my car when I noticed a big scratch on it. I assumed it was that person so I started screaming at them, halfway through my rant about respecting peoples property Jasper whispered that it was him, I tried apologising but the poor girl was already crying. She avoided me from then on." We were all holding in giggles but she continued. " 3 Facts, 1. I love cars and want to be a mechanic, 2. I'm often seen as a bitch but I just speak my mind and 3. I'm also a twin!" She said the last fact with a shocked face and the giggles we'd been holding in spilled over. Great me next.

"Isabella, please call me Bella. I've got too many embarrassing moments but one of them is when I woke up and thought I'd been kidnapped, I started screaming and imagine my surprise when Ali and Em simply lift my duvet off my face. I'm a klutz, I blush easily and I love music." I finished to laughter.

"The names Hepzhibah, often called Zee. I managed to get my head cracked open by a clown infront of all my friends at a christmas party **(A/N it hurt!)**. My factoids are 1. I love any form of art, 2. I was born and bred in Liverpool, England and 3. I _LOVE _coffee. Ha! Take that Al" We all laughed at Zee doing her happy dance. Once she sat down the introductions continued.

Hey, my name is Gemma..." "And your a homosapian! Oh my lord I never knew!" Zee interrupted. Gemma just glared at her and carried on. "You can call me Gem, cause I'm precious." She smiled sweetly and we laughed. "I don't get embarrassed so I don't have a story to tell. I'm also from Liverpool, I'm a personal shopper and I'm a chocoholic"

"Marc, thats all I get called really. Most embarrassed when I got drunk and decided to make out with my stalker. I was born in Manchester, England but raised in San Fransisco, I love the internet and I'm Zee's cousin."

"Jason, everybody calls me Jase. My embarrassing moment involves a drunk Zee telling the police I was making her go home with me, and me spending a night in the cells until she sobered up enough to remember she lived with me." **(Ooops)** We were all in hysterics while Zee blushed and apologised. "Fact 1. I'm from Liverpool aswell but I dropped out of high school which is why I'm in school here, 2. I play the drums and 3. I hate fake people."

"Hellooooo my people. My names Emmett and I rule! But you can call me Em, I'm like Iced Gem and I don't get embarrassed. I like Snow White's word so, _factoid_ 1. I don't use steroids, I'm all man" He flexed to show off his muscles, Em hated it when Mike Newton started the rumour that he used steroids to get that big. "_Factoid _2. I love food and finally _factoid _3. My friends are my family, so welcome to the family!" He boomed.

Awww my sweet lovable teddy bear. Everyone was smiling at Emmett, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Trust him to spoil the moment. "No Em, you're clean for once" I said since he was now rubbing his face.

That was interesting though, I wonder what Ali will have us do next.

**Well thats it for now. Please Review. If you don't understand any terminology I've used just ask.**

**Love Y'all**

**Beckhi**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I know I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Me mam thought I was high cause I was giggling to myself all night. You guys are amazing! You might find this website useful for understanding the scousers . if you don't understand anything just ask.**

BPOV

Jazz and Rose looked at the clock then stood up quickly. "Alice, we're going to have to go. We told our mom we'd be back for dinner. See you at school?" Rose explained quickly.

"Oh, sure! Emmett will drive you" Ali said giving Em a look that dared him to question her. "Yeah, that'll give Bells time to make our dinner" He replied smiling at me before the 3 of them left.

"Hey B, I should get these 3 home aswell. Make sure they eat and the lads do their homework." Zee said. "Okay then, I'll come round later?" "Deffo, see ya then hun." She smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Gem and Jase had already gone back next door after saying their goodbyes, but Marc was just sitting there in his own world. "Oi! Tatty head, move it. We're bailing." Zee told Marc. I find it funny when her and Gem use their accents without realising it. "Oh, sure. Bye Bells, bye Alice!" Marc shouted as he got pushed out the house. "Ta'ra Al!" Zee yelled. I laughed to myself then went to make us some food.

**Really short I know. Just a filler chapter. Will update again in abit. Edward should be in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Love Y'all**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Told you I would update twice tonight I'm extra bored because its only 2:30am so I have time to kill before I can wake everyone up and start the day.**

**Here comes Edward like I promised...**

BPOV

Oh God, am I on a ship 'cause I feel sick. I peeled my eyes open to find Alice bouncing on my bed. "Wake up Bella, I gave you a lie in so we have to hurry!" I looked at the clock to see it was already 7am. I jumped out of bed and told Alice I'd meet them downstairs in 20 minutes. After rushing my shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and pulling on the clothes Ali had left I was ready.

Hmm, 15 minutes. A new personal best. I made us all some toast and we hurried into Alice's porsche. The normal 20 minute journey took us 10. We spilled out of the car to find Rose, Jasper, Marc, and Jase waiting for us.

"We thought we'd all hang out this morning Bells, rather than splitting up like usual" Marc explained as we walked over to the picnic benches. "Oh cool, but we have to go to the music room at lunch! Me and your cousin wrote another song last night" I told him happily. "We'll all come up! I haven't heard you play in ages, and I'm sure Jazz and Rose wouldn't mind listening to you!" Ali gushed. "Yeah, if you don't mind. We'd love to hear you guys" Rose said with a smile. "Sure, no problem. Just meet me outside trig." We chatted about last night until the bell rang.

"Gotta go, see you guys at lunch!" With that I ran off to class. The morning passed by tediously until it was finally lunch. I walked out of trig to find the gang, minus Marc and Jase, already waiting. "Come on Bellsy, I'm so excited!!" Ali squealed jumping up and down. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed down, how come I can't do that? Anyway I turned on my heel and led the group to the music room where Marc and Jase had already set up.

"Okay guys, if you just want to sit somewhere" While everyone sat down I handed Marc and Jase the music. "This should be fun" Marc said with a smile when he saw the name of the sone and knew the reason behind it. "Okay 1...2...3..."

"Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be

Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down

You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be"

Once the song ended everyone clapped while I blushed. "Theres a song Zee wrote that she wants me to practise singing but it's on the piano" I said to Marc after everyone had stopped applauding.

"I can play piano" A velvety voice came from the doorway. I jumped then turned around blushing, it was the god from yesterday. "Edward!" Rosalie yelled. Hang on a second, _this_ is Edward? "You should play the song for Bella so she can practise" Jasper said. "I have no problem with that, of course it's up to Bella" I made a promise to myself then that I would not act like a dork any longer! "That'd be great, thanks. Here's the music."

He started playing...

"You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame.

Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.

Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

Liar, Liar."

"Wow Bells, Zee was right, your voice did sound amazing singing that song" Alice gushed. Marc and Emmett looked angry, "Marc, Em Bear?" "Oh Bellsy, it's nothing about you we're just wishing she let us get that bastard back for what he did to her" Em explained. "I know but for now she's fine, she's got us and we make her happy" I said, the same excuse I got last night when I asked Zee about it. "Your voice is incredible Bella, I have to go to class early to explain why I was absent yesterday. See you around." Edward told everyone. Alice, not one to let somebody get away quickly told him to come to our house after school. Once he'd agreed he gave a crooked smile and rushed off. I let out an inconspicuous sigh then joined into the conversation going within the group.

**So theres another chapter. But it's only 3:45am, I think I'll go re-read Breaking Dawn to pass the time. You got more Edward coming up. Please Reveiw.**

**Love y'all**

**xxx**


	8. Sorry!

**Soooo sorry, I've not updated in ages, but I have a valid reason!! I've been really sick and ended up in hospital, unfortunatly this is not an update as I have loads to do and its now 3:09am and the hospital needs me back for 9am. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I know it's late but better late than never. I find out later if I need another operation on my wrist, then Wednesday I find out if my CAT scan and blood tests are clear, if everythings okay I will hopefully update later on in the week.**

**Love You All**

**Beckhi**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I'm out of hospital until Wednesday so hopefully I'll be able to give you a few new chapters. Anyways we all know I'm just a working class scouser and don't own anything so on with the chapter...**

BPOV

After some random chatter the bell rang and I hurried to Biology. Walking through the door I noticed Edward sitting in the normally empty seat next to mine. I remembered my resolve to not be a dork.

"Hey Edward" I smiled taking my seat. "Hello Bella. Mr Banner said I have to partner up with you for the project you've already started, is that okay?" He asked, sounding almost... nervous? "That's fine Edward. I'll give you all my notes and shizz later. I was in a rush this morning and left them at home." He looked amused, "Shizz?" "Oh sorry I've been friends with Gem and Zee too long, You'll understand later. Shizz means stuff, mostly" "Ah, I get it now."

At this point Mr Banner walked into the room, pushing a TV. "Movie day" He announced, to the excited class. This basically means he can't be bothered to teach us anything. As soon as the lights went out an urge to touch Edward overcame me and what felt like electricity pulsed between us. My whole body tensed trying to resist the pull but I couldn't help glancing at him, only to find him sitting ridgedly with his arms crossed like me.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of the room to Gym.

After Gym I walked over to the porsche and once everyone had turned up we headed back to our house.

"Hey Marc, are Zee and Gem coming over today?" I asked once we were all settled in the living room. "Nah, Zee's working until 8 and Gemma's at Kellans for the night. Can me and Jase have tea here? You know how hopeless we are in the kitchen"

"Yeah sure. I don't want you to start a fire." I said laughing. "Do you guys want feeding too?" I offered the other 3.

"We'd love to, just let me call our parents" Rose replied. "You can use our phone, it's in the kitchen" Ali chirped. "Thanks"

A few minutes later she came back through smiling, "Mom said it's fine as long as we're not too late" she told us. "Is lasagne okay for everyone?" I inquired. I was met by a chorus of 'yes' and 'mmm'. "I'm going to get started then, be back soon" With that I went through to the kitchen and got all my ingredients ready.

As I was dicing the meat and vegetables someone cleared their throat. I jumped and managed to stab myself with the knife. "SHIT!" I yelled and quickly ran my hand under the water. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering if you wanted any help" Edward said. "It's not your fault, but since you're here could you get me a band-aid please? They're in that drawer" I pointed with my good hand. "No problem, are you sure it doesn't need stitches or anything?"

"No, it'll be fine, I've had worse" I laughed. I dried off my hand and put on the band-aid. "There we go, good as new"

"Do you need any help with the dinner?" He asked. "No I can handle it, you go back through I'm sure Alice will want to know everything about you aswell" I smiled. "Well, if you're sure. See you in abit" He said then went back through to the others.

After dinner and some chatter it was 9:00 and time for everyone to go. Marc and Jase were the first to leave claiming Hepzhibah would kill them if they didn't do their homework. As Jazz, Rose and Edward were leaving Edward turned to me and kissed my hand, thanking me again for the meal.

As I was cleaning up all I could think about was the way Edward made me feel. I couldn't be falling for him could I? No! I can't, I won't let myself, it never ends well.

Ali and Em were in bed, I need to speak to Zee. With that last thought I ran out of the house as fast as I could.

**Okay, once again sorry for the wait but hopefully (depending on how long it takes me to write it) there should be another chapter tonight. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Love Y'all**

**Beckhi**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter as promised. I know it's short, but it's informative. I own nothing.**

EmPOV

"Emmett!" Someone was whisper shouting at me while shaking me. You know that thing people do when they really want to shout but they have to stay quiet? Yeah that.

I peeled my eyes open. "Snow White? What are you doing here?" I asked groggily. "I'm not letting Bella go to school today, she's not upto it. I'll go get Alice up, when you two are ready come over. I'll give you breakfast and an explination."

I pulled on some jeans and followed Zee through to Alice's room. "Al, hun, it's time to get up" She said gently. "Mom?" "No, sorry hun, it's just me" I swear my heart broke hearing Alice sob "No... Where did she go?... She was here... Mom..."

Zee was sitting on the bed holding Ali close and whispering to her. Calming her down. I sat on Alice's other side and pulled her into my chest, her little hands clinging around my waist.

I looked up at Zee, "We'll be round shortly" I told her. "I'll go get started on a proper English fry-up then" She smiled at me, but I could tell she was worried about us all because the smile never reached her eyes. After she left I sat with Alice until she calmed down and told me she was getting a shower. 40 minutes later we were ready.

"Em, why are we going next door for breakfast?" Ali asked as I was trying to find my keys. "Hepzhibah won't let Bells go to school today, she wants us over so she can explain why and make sure we're fed." I told her. Where have my keys gone? Okay Emmett think! Where did I have them last? There they are, on the couch. We locked up and headed next door.

Jase opened the door for us, "Come in, breakfasts ready" he said leading us through to the dining room. Mmmm Food, I love Zee's fry-up's. There on the dining table was bacon, sausages, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, fried bread, toast, and black pudding. I love black pudding but Zee won't tell me what it's made of, she says if I knew I wouldn't want to eat it. We all helped ourselves to what we wanted, and I ate all the leftovers. After everyone had finished Hepzhibah made Jason and Marc go to school early, got herself a coffee and me and Ali orange juice, then settled down to talk.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything, because that would be betraying Bellas trust, but I'll explain as best I can." Oh God. This doesn't sound good. She continued "Bella came to me last night very upset, we were talking about what got her upset and after awhile the conversation came around to your parents." Alice paled. "Em, is it okay if I wait in the car?" "Sure Ali" I handed her the keys and gave her a hug before she left. "Please carry on" I said to my Snow White who looked close to tears herself. "Well Bella, though she tries to act tough, is still haunted by what happened." I'm glad she didn't say _that_ word. "She spent hours crying and I've only just managed to get her to sleep. For these reasons I don't think she's physically or mentally well enough to go to school today. I will phone the school and explain the situation so you will not have to talk about this to anyone if you don't want to." I pulled her into one of my bear hugs. "Thank you so much Snow White, I don't know what we would do without you" I stated honestly. "Yeah well no matter how old they are sometimes people just need somebody else to look after them" She said smiling sadly, a tear running down her cheek. "We're all here Zee, we all love you. You're not on your own anymore." I gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was silently crying, "Go on Em you're going to be late. I'll be fine" With that she smiled, the first proper smile of the day. "Okay, I'll come here after school. Bye" I walked to the car, and me and Ali went to meet our friends. The rest of our family.

**Sorry if I didn't do Emmett justice, but this had to be his POV to explain some things. Incase you wanted to know black pudding is fried pigs blood, yes us English eat gross things. Please Review!!**

**Love you guys**

**Bex**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Here's Another Chapter. I'd Love Some Feedback To Know What You Guys Think. I Own Nowt.**

BPOV

I woke up by myself for once, the clock read 2:00pm. Crap, I missed school. I realised I wasn't in my room so I walked downstairs to find Hepzhibah. "Hey hun, dya wanna brew?" She was sitting on the couch reading Shakespeare's Sonnets for the millionth time. "Sure, that'd be great. Thanks for last night Zee" I followed her through to the kitchen while she put the kettle on.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. I let Emmett and the school know you weren't going in today, don't panic what I said was on a need to know basis. It's your decision if you want to talk to anyone other than me." She got the cups out ready for when the water boiled. "Gemma's due back from Kellan's shortly so you've got a choice, stay down here and get the dirty details" She winked, "Or go back to my room and chill until schools finished. Em and Al are coming here straight away and the 3 of you are staying for tea."

The second option was tempting but I felt like I'd been neglecting Gem recently, plus seeing her and Zee inevitably bikker was too funny to pass. "We'll have a catch-up with Gem ok?" "Yeah, you just want to laugh at our accents!" That was true, whenever those two gossip about something their accents come back full force. "Damn, you caught me!" I giggled. "Don't worry, I laugh at your accent too" "Thanks!"

We went back to the couch with our coffee and some toast that Hepzhibah was making me eat. 5 minutes later Gemma rushed in. "Oh My Lord, that guy is amazing!" She swooned, sitting in the armchair. "Hi to you too Gems" Zee quipped "Oh yeah. Hi Bella, Hi Bitch" "Aww Gem I didn't know you cared! Love you too!" Zee gushed sarcastically. "Ya done? Can I tell you bout my amazing night now?" Gemma asked irritably. "What dya think B?" I pretended to think it over. "Hmmm, well, I guess so" "Thank You!" "Alright Gem, lets hear it, but keep it PG please"

"Well he picked me up from work on his motorbike, you'd be so jealous Zee, it's a Ducati 696 Monster **(AN Drooool. I so want it)** and we went back to his where he gave me a clothes bag with the most beautiful pink dress in it which I have you to thank for choosing. He told me to go get changed, when I was ready I came out to find him in a tux. We got a limo to this really fancy romantic restaurant and I had death by chocolate for dessert. Then we got back in the limo and went to the beach where we took a romantic walk and just as the sun was setting, HE PROPOSED!! Zee, I'm getting married! I have to stop there cause you asked me to keep it PG but look at the ring!" With that she thrust her left hand infront of us and Zee passed out

**So Thats It For Another Chappy. I Really Would Pass Out If Gem Told Me She Was Engaged, And She Really Does Greet Me By Saying Hi Bitch Lol. Please Review.**

**Loves**

**Beckhi**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long, I've had my wrist in a splint again and been unable to type ¬¬ it's really short to get me used to using my wrist again but I'm back now =]]**

**Thank for all the story adds, they make me smile.**

**I own nothing =[[**

BPOV

"Zee, wake up... C'mon it aint that shocking" Gem was trying to revive Hepzhibah. I was just watch the scene finding everything quite amusing. Oh I have an idea, "Zee, I'm going to get Alice to give you a makeover" I said teasingly. That did it, I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast. "No!" Me and Gemma started laughing, "Sorry for that Gem, I'm cheddered for ya, was just a surprise is all" Zee explained. "You will be maid of dishonour won't you?" Gem asked, Zee giggled "Of course love" "And you'll be a bridesmaid Bella?" I could feel a big grin spreading across my face "Like I'd say no Gemma"

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning wedding details only taking breaks to make coffee and for Zee to have a fag. We didn't even notice the front door slam so when Emmett yelled "Honey's we're home!" all 3 of us hit the roof then collapsed into giggles, and thats how the others found us. Lying ontop of each other on the couch in hysterical laughter. "So..." Emmett boomed "What have you girls been upto?"

Oh Crap! We have to tell the mindful bear that his 'little iced gem' is getting married. He still thinks she's a virgin! Well... Only Zee's cooking can help us now. You've just got to have faith.

"Bells, why are you humming George Michael?" Ooops.

**Once again sorry it's so short. I'll update a longer chappy hopefully tomorrow. I couldn't resist that last line lol I've had the song Faith stuck in my head all day. Please Review.**

**Loves**

**xxx **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, as promied here's another chapter. If anyone can't understand what the Scousers are saying just ask and I'll translate lol, in Liverpool we use a different version of the English language.**

**Disclaimer: You know what... Stephanie Meyer gave me everything... then I woke up lol. I'm poor and don't own the genius that is Twilight.**

EmPOV

Something weird is going on. As Alice says my female intuition is telling me something... Oh wait I'm a guy. Well, my male intuition is telling me something. Ha, thats a funny word, intuition, what does it mean anyway? It doesn't matter people my Emmett senses are tingling, someones hiding something. Let me tell you how I know.

First of all the girls, minus Ali, are being quiet. Shocking I know, and whenever anyone asks how Iced Gem's date went they all act shirty. Hehe shirty, like a shirt. FOCUS EMMETT!

Secondly, Zee has cooked my favourite dinner which her and Bellsy hate but they're eating it without a fuss! They despise liver and onions, so normally I only get it when I beg.

Finally, Iced Gem is avoiding me. I hope I haven't done anything to upset her without realising it, I don't think I could stand it if I lost her as a friend/sister.

After dinner we all went through to sit in the living room which brings us to the present. So here I am utterly confused, staring at Gemma and Zee who are standing in the center of the room holding hands.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE LESBIANS!" I shouted, it all seemed obvious now. "Not quite Em" Zee answered, "Gem has an announcment" Oh, well don't I feel foolish. "Last night Kellan proposed, and I said yes. I'm getting married everyone!" Gemma squealed. I think I've gone into shock, I can't move my body. Faintly I can hear everybody congratulate her then leave us two alone. I don't think I can speak.

"Just give me a minute" Oh, well apparently I can. "No problem Emmy. Just so ya know you're taking it better than Zee, she passed out" That did it. "HAHAHA, You're joking! God wish I was there."

She sat next to me on the couch and cuddled up into my chest. "Are you sure you're happy with him iced gem?" She smiled up at me "Never happier" "Then what am I going to say? All I want is to see you happy, just make sure to save me a dance at the wedding." I smiled and winked at her. "Actually Em, I was hoping you would give me away. It would mean the world to me" She said nervously. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Of course Gem, I'd love to" I pulled her into one of my bear hugs and I felt the tears run down my face. "Love you Em" She whispered. "You too Gem."

I don't know how long we sat there for but Zee eventually came down with a blanket saying Alice and Bella were asleep and I should stay here too. Gem went up to bed and Zee started to make up the pull-out-bed for me, she just gave me a knowing look when I went to open my mouth. "No need to explain anything to me Em. I'm the maid of dishonour after all. There your bed's ready" I sniggered then was out cold the second my head touched the pillow.

**I know it's still short but my wrist isn't fully healed yet and it's hurting to type. Emmett makes me laugh and say Awwww at the same time lol. Please Review... It makes me smile and want to write more lol**

**Loves**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiiiiiiiii, sorry it's been awhile again but I've had major writers block, my mate Cait is going to write the next couple of chapters with me so welcome to the randomness of our brains =]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of this jazz. Neither does Caitlin.**

BPOV

When I woke up I was thrown into a hive of activity, honestly I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast! We sped to school so as not to be late and the morning classes passed in a blur, apart from the interval of irritation when Mike decided to ask me out for banana pancakes. What is it with that boy and pancakes, do they have a pancakes anonymous help group he could go to?

Finally lunch arrived and we all went up to the music room so we could rehearse/watch while we ate. Unfortunately for my brain Edward came with us, I don't understand why I tend to talk gibberish around him. I mean yes he's good looking but come on I'm not a little girl, I'm a reasonably intelligent woman.

As we were setting up I noticed Jason seemed very hyper. "What's got you all excited Jase?" I asked genuinely interested, normally he's very chilled. "Zee told me this morning that after work she's going to pick up Caitlin and Joe from the airport, and they're staying here for 3 months!" "You two finally going to hook up then?" Marc quipped. Jase just smiled goofily. "Okay just for you Jase we'll do the song me and Zee wrote yesterday."

"You and me, all alone  
It's to late to say we didn't know  
We shouldn't be, all alone  
One of us might lose control  
All these feelings we've been hiding  
Deep down, ya they must start to show  
Not here, not now  
Watching my frustrations grow

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

Show me, who you are  
Stop me before I go to far  
Cuz it hurts, to hold back  
So hold me or I might crack  
I'm gasoline, you're the match  
I'm not sure if we could handle that  
It might explode, could be a mess  
I say we take the chance

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight

I'm all mixed up, confused  
I don't know what to do  
Cuz I want to, I'd love to  
If I knew you'd want me to  
If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too  
I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move  
Who's gonna put their heart on the line  
It could be me  
It could be you, tonight"

"Wow Bells that describes me and Cait perfectly, what made you and Zee write that?" "Not sure, she said she was in that kind of mood" I replied, now I can't lie but I can tell half-truths pretty convincingly so everyone believed my answer. "Do you want to do one more song before we eat?" I asked the guys, including Edward who was sitting at the piano incase we needed him. My eyes of their own accord darted over to him every few seconds. "Sure" they responded.

"Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side  
Somewhere there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky  
So fly yourself, above the clouds  
Live your life, where you are now

In the darkness round the sun  
There's a life behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Oh, drowning in the sun

ooh, ooh, ooh yeah  
oh, ooh

Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love  
And you think you've found the answer to all of this  
So hang on  
Sometimes you miss  
I'll be your perfect kiss

In the darkness round the sun  
There's a life behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
drowning in the sun

drowning in the sun

drowning in the sun"

After that we spent the rest of lunch break eating and laughing, with only the occasional babble coming from me when Edward looked at me with those piercing green eyes. When the bell rang I gathered up my stuff only to drop everything when a velvety voice whispered "May I walk you to biology?" into my ear. I looked up to see his crooked grin, "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you" he suppressed his laughter as he helped me pick everything up once again. Once my bag was slung over my shoulder we headed off to get berated for tardiness by Mr Banner but somehow even getting shouted at didn't bother me when Edward was with me.

**Please review!!!**

**=]] they make us smile like that lol**

**Love y'all**

**Beckhi && Cait**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**We're back......**

**Reviews rock harder than Beckhi's Scooby Doo socks XD**

**Disclaimer: "Cait, do we own twilight?" "Unfortunately not, no" *sobs***

BPOV

Sooner than I thought possible school was over and we made our way home. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were coming back to meet Cait and Joe too. With the speed we drive at, we were back in no time.

Instead of going into our house we went straight next door, only Gemma was home though. "Hi guys," she said. Then starting to laugh she added "don't worry Jase, the plane was delayed. Your one true love should be here in about an hour." She turned to Edward, "And who's this fine piece of ass?" She winked at me "Why did ya wait 'till I was engaged to make friends with all the hunks?" Emmett boomed with laughter "Gem, this is Edward"

Edward went to shake her hand but Gemma pushed it away and engulfed him in a hug. "Nice to meet you too Gemma" he chuckled. "Well," Gemma started, straightening herself out, she was wearing a grey top with pink hearts and a pair of jeans. "We all know I'm terrible at cooking so shall we just get some drinks then chill until Zee gets back with Cait and Joe".

"HONEYS WE'RE HOME!" Zee yelled from the doorway. "Now Jase and Marc come help with these suitcases!" She shouted a bit quieter this time. With that she walked into the living room followed by two people, one I knew as Caitlin, the other I assumed to be Joe.

Caitlin, who I had seen in photos in Jase's room, looks quite similar to Zee. She's 5'7", curvy, with size C boobs. She has 5 piercings and 1 tattoo, shoulder length brown/black hair, olive skin and hazel/green eyes. She is extremely dirty minded and a big flirt. Today she was wearing a white vest top and light denim jeans.

In contrast Joe's 6'3" and slim but you can still see his muscles. He has 5 piercings and 6 tattoos, strawberry blonde hair in a style you can't really describe, fair skin and green eyes. According to Gem he's also really dirty minded and a big flirt, I think it's something about scousers.

After looking at the 2 newcomers, I noticed that Zee looked more knackered than normal, she was wearing her 'comfy' clothes; baggy jeans and her tinkerbell t-shirt. That's the cool thing about her boss having a huge crush on her, she gets away with murder… well maybe not murder but Alfie Newton lets Zee wear her own clothes to work anyway. She wasn't wearing any make-up and her newly short hair had some serious bed head going on.

Instead of sitting next to me on the purple two-seater couch Zee decided to lie across Jase, Cait and Joe, with her feet on Jase and her head in Joe's lap. "Do us a favor B love; make us a brew before I get started on the tea please" Zee asked smiling tiredly. "Sure thing" I replied putting the kettle on. "Do you guys wanna stay for food?" I heard her ask Edward and Co. "Yeah, we'll just have to phone Esme" Edward said "May we use your phone please?" "Sure it's in the kitchen, just ask Bella to find it for you".

CRAP! Sneaky little….. She knows I can't speak coherently around him. I quickly found the cordless Johnny Depp phone and held it out as Edward walked in. "Here you go" I said without looking up, busying myself with the coffee. "Thank you" I ignored him while he was on the phone and didn't even notice that he had walked into the living room until he came back through looking confused saying "I'll ask her, hold on a second mom" with that he covered the phone with his hand and addressed me "Bella, my mom wanted to speak to Zee but she's fallen asleep on Joe, so she was wondering could she speak to you instead?" "Okay?" I answered but it came out as a question. He passed me the phone.

**Bold Bella **_Italics Esme_

"**Hello?" **_"Hello Bella, this is Esme Cullen. I was just hoping that you and your friends would join us for dinner tomorrow after school. My husband and I have heard wonderful things about you all and you have been kind enough to feed our children twice now, we would love to meet you and return the favor" _**"Mrs Cullen we would love too but are you sure there's an awful lot of us, we wouldn't want to impose." **_"Oh call me Esme please, and I'm positive, I'm talking about the people who don't go to school aswell of course" _** "If you're sure then we'll be there, we'll call in at our house's to get rid of our school stuff and pick up the others then come round if that's okay?" **_"That sounds lovely, well I shall see you tomorrow Bella, Goodbye"_** "Goodbye"**

With that I hung up. As Zee was asleep I quickly called for pizza delivery then walked through to tell the others what we had planned for tomorrow.

**Just a short one. Please review**

**Love Y'all**

**Beckhi && Cait **

**xxx **


End file.
